1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multiple angle measuring gauge and more particularly to a stop mechanism which incorporates a workpiece positioning means on a slide to provide for a versatile stop mechanism and also a fence system which incorporates the stop mechanism and one or more rulers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of cutting accurate mitres to length at various angles with a saw or cutting tool has been difficult to solve. To facilitate this process the table or fence portion of the saw is often lengthened and a ruled scale is fixed to it. Typically, two types of ruled scales are used to perform the measuring function. One type of rule which is used is the standard ruler where the graduations are marked with lines set perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ruler (herein referred to as a 90.degree. ruler). Another ruler frequently used has the graduations set at a 45.degree. angle to the longitudinal axis of the ruler. Each of these ruled scales solves some of the problems associated with mitring to length at an angle, but each also has its limitations.
The standard 90.degree. ruler can be accurately set for any single angle, but on most cutting machines this setting will not be accurate for any other angle. The ruled scale set at a 45.degree. angle to its longitudinal axis (hereafter referred to as a 45.degree. ruler) will only work for 45.degree. cuts, but it will allow measuring accurately at any point along the face of the angled cut. This solves a particular problem with mitre cutting, in that there are three general ways to measure the length of an angled piece of material. One may need to measure the piece from the long points of the angle outside measurement, or the shortest points (inside measurements) or at some point between the inside or outside length measurement (intermediate measurement). This last case, intermediate measurement, applies most specifically to the cutting of picture frames and the like. Moldings for making picture frames usually are made with a "rabbet" or cut-away step which allows the art work to fit inside of the picture frame molding to cover its edges and to hold it in place. The picture framer measures the art work and then must measure the picture frame molding "at the rabbet" to get a properly sized frame for the art work. Since the depth of the rabbet from the edge of the molding can vary considerably, a standard 90.degree. ruler will not accurately measure moldings with differing rabbet depths, even though the angle stays the same unless the fence of the saw is specially modified. The 45.degree. rule can do this, but not for any other angle. Another disadvantage of the 45.degree. rule is that it can be more difficult to read than the standard 90.degree. rule. To perform the task of measuring a 45.degree. angle at any point including the edge of the rabbet, the rules must be as wide as the widest molding one would anticipate cutting. Generally these scales are made about four inches wide. Since moldings are measured directly against the 45.degree. ruler, the ruled lines must extend completely across the ruler. These long lines become very hard to look at and accurately read if they are closer than 1/8" apart. Thus, the 45.degree. scale is harder to read and more difficult to use for extremely accurate measurements than the 90.degree. ruler. None the less, many picture framers prefer the 45.degree. ruler because direct measuring against the rules can be less confusing, especially for the beginner. Both ruler types are useful for certain tasks, but these uses are quite limited.
Improvements have been made with these measuring methods by adding a stop mechanism to the ruled scale. The stop mechanism can solve problems that rulers alone cannot. The most basic function of the stop is to fix a position relative to the ruled scale so more than one piece of the same size can be cut without difficulty or loss of accuracy. Using a stop also allows more liberty when positioning the ruled scale, since the stop can have a position indicator relative to the scale (such as a hairline pointer) and a means for positioning the workpiece which are separated by some distance. An immediate advantage of this is that the ruler may be positioned where it is easiest to see (as disclosed in my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,158) and where it will be least affected by dust and wear. Stops currently on the market frequently have an adjustment means either in the form of an adjustable position indicator, or an adjustable means for positioning the workpiece which allows the operator to make adjustments in cutting accuracy without moving the rulers themselves (or both). (As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,158). Stops have also been improved by having more than one adjustable position indicator, thus allowing it to be adjusted so more than one angle can be cut without needing to recalibrate the stop.
Currently on the market there are mitre cutting systems that use a 45.degree. ruler and stop for making mitres and systems which use a standard 90.degree. ruler to measure angled pieces to length. Of the systems that use the standard 90.degree. rulers, some can cut 90.degree. angles and 45.degree. angles to length using two adjustable pointers (or position indicators) on the stop. One manufacturer makes one stop mechanism that measures 90.degree. cuts or 45.degree. cuts measured from the outside points, and another mechanism that measures 90.degree. cuts or 45.degree. cuts measured from the inside points. It is not possible to use the 90.degree.-45.degree. inside mitre stop to do the same work as the 90.degree.-45.degree. outside mitre stop.
Another manufacturer makes a system that will measure a 45.degree. mitre at the rabbet with a standard ruler, but this requires removal of the fence for most saws and installation of a complicated clamping system to allow the molding to be cut safely.
While each of the above-mentioned systems solve some of the problems associated with cutting mitres at various angles to length, each falls short of providing a comprehensive solution to the problem. They are limited to working with one or two common angles (90.degree. and 45.degree.) and are designed to do generally symmetrical mitring. That is to say, that if the stop is set for a 45.degree. inside mitre measurement, both ends must be 90.degree. mitres., No provision is made for other angles such as 30.degree. or 121/2 even though such angles are used by craftsmen frequently in mitring. The purpose of my invention is to provide a stop mechanism and rule scale that is first of all, capable of being quickly adjusted to accommodate any angle, even if the angle to be cut on the other end of the molding is not symmetrically the same. This system may also include more that one adjustable position indicator. The stop mechanism could also be used with a standard 90.degree. ruler or a 45.degree. ruler or both rulers at the same time, thus allowing the operator to use the scale that offered the most advantage for the work involved. Because both scales could be used interchangeably, the operator would be able to check his work on both scales, thus having a second method to prove the work against.
An additional advantage of this improved stop system is applicable to picture framers and the like. As stated previously, these craftsmen measure the picture frame molding along the rabbet to accommodate the molding to the corresponding art work. Since the art work is frequently out of square or may have protruding nails or canvas along the edge, the framer generally adds a framing allowance or cutting allowance to the measurement of the art. A common allowance is 1/8", thus a 16" work of art would required a frame cut to 161/8" at the rabbet. One a standard 90.degree. ruler, this can lead to some confusing math, such as adding 1/8" to 15 15/16". The framer could more clearly see this measurement on the 45.degree. ruler since he or she could position the rabbet edge directly on 15 15/16 and then advance the molding itself by 1/8". In one embodiment of the invention, the framer could position the molding on the 45.degree. ruler at the proper measurement and advance it 1/8", and then move the stop until the hairline indicator was at 15 15/16" on the standard 90.degree. ruler. With the stop locked in place on the fence of the saw, the means for positioning the workpiece can be unlocked and positions against the picture frame molding, which is position at 16 1/16 inches on the 45.degree. ruler. Thus, the position indicator on the standard 90.degree. ruler will read 15 15/16" while the actual molding is position at 16 1/16 on the 45.degree. rule. The frame material will actually be cut at 16 1/16" (which can readily be seen on the 45.degree. ruler) but the 90.degree. ruler will read 15 15/16". Should the next measurement for the art work be 123/8 inches, the framer can simply set the stop at 123/8 inches on the 90.degree. ruler without regard to the 45.degree. ruler and the material will be properly sized at 121/2 inches.
This invention addresses the problems associate with mitring various angles to length which have not been solved with previous mitring systems. This invention will accurately measure mitres of any angle along the inside mitre measurement (shortest point of measure), the outside mitre measurement (longest point of measure) or at any intermediate point along the face of the angle such as the rabbet. The proposed stop mechanism will work accurately whether used with the aforementioned 90.degree. ruler, the 45.degree. ruler, or both at the same time. It provides one or more ruler indicators which may be fixed or individually adjustable to determine the length of the material to be mitred. The means to adjust the workpiece positioning apparatus for various angles is easily and quickly operated by hand without the need for tools. After adjustment, the said workpiece positioning apparatus may be locked in place without fear of its positioning being altered by the mechanical action of the locking means. The unique design of the workpiece positioning means allows it to be used for the accurate positioning of material cut at any angle that can be cut with standard mitre saws or cutters 0.degree. to approximately 50.degree.). The stop mechanism workpiece positioning means has sufficient depth of adjustment to allow it to be adjusted for the full range of angles without alteration and in a single simply step. The stop is configured to work on each side of the saw without the need for additional parts or complicated adjustments. I believe no other mitre measurement system has addressed or solved these various problems in a single mechanism. In its various improved and unique elements this design provides a more elegant, comprehensive, and simple to operate solution to various mitring problems than any previous invention.